Talk:Hidden Stash
Gold I just had 8 gold coins drop from a stash in Northlands. I'm assuming that isn't some new discovery after all this time, though it was new to me. I added the possibility of gold coin drops to the article. — HarshLanguage 01:07, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Been there a long long time. -- Xeon 01:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::There was no mention of gold dropping from stashes in the article, and I'd never seen it before. So, the info hadn't been there a long long time. I'm assuming the gold drops have been, though, but no one mentioned it here. — HarshLanguage 02:36, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::I was talking about the object itself not the gold drop. -- Xeon 02:38, 1 February 2007 (CST) Empty Stash? The first time I opened a stash and got nothing, I went 'huh'. The second consecutive time, I went "now that's no fair..." The third time in a row, I started writing this discussion topic. I'm wondering if there's a limit to how many 'free' items you can get from Hidden Stashes? Has anyone else experienced this? Auntmousie 14:09, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Ok, after five empty stashes in a row, I got on with some stuff in it... so I guess it was just a freak occurrence. Auntmousie 14:15, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Keyless chests in Sorrow's Furnace were bugging out a few days ago, heh — Skuld 14:23, 9 March 2007 (CST) Actually this has been happening to me for like 6months too. about 1 of every 5-10 stashes wont drop anything for me. Its really kinda wierd. Perhaps it changed when anet did the drops update with the release of hardmode.--JRyan 19:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :The past few times I've seen them, the lid has been already off the barrel. They had goodies inside, but appeared to be already opened. LiquidShorts 09:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Sigh Anyone else remember when they first saw this and were all like cool, free stuff?! Then you got to Post-searing and never saw one again for a long time... :=[ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:41, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Treasure Hunter Anyone know if opening hidden stashes gives points for the treasure hunter title track? Raj4h 06:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Why would a title, counting only high-end chests (and golden eggs), count hidden stash? --Kale Ironfist 07:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Animation Has any one els had the problem with the animation not working when u open it? Every time i see a chest now the lid is already open but the items still drop. :I didn't know there was an animation. o_O (T/ ) 10:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the lid used to be on and then it would fly off onto to the floor. I no longer get the animation either. I havent had the animation since my first install (over 3 years ago), subsequent installs havent had it. If it is a bug, wont get fixed anyway ;D. Supervillain-ToX 10:39, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::See, now this is an outrage! I think we should go discuss this with the prOs at GWW. Pre-Searing is like the most perfect of all areas in Guild Wars, it has to remain that way! (T/ ) 10:42, 12 November 2008 (UTC)